4400: Ghost in the Machine
"Ghost in the Machine" is the eleventh episode of season four of the science fiction television series The 4400 and the forty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Morgan Beggs and written by Frederick Rappaport. It first aired on the USA Network on Sunday, August 26th, 2007. In this episode, Tom Baldwin is secretly one of the Marked, but his change in behavior does not go unnoticed by his partner Diana Skouris. A comatose man named Warren Trask is using a promicin-derived ability to create a computer virus that effects the financial stability of Drew Imroth. To stop Trask, the possessed Tom Baldwin arranges in accident that cuts off the power to the man's medical equipment. Diana however, quickly learns the truth about her partner. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on The 4400: The Complete Series DVD collection and disc three of The 4400: The Complete Fourth Season. * Production code number: E43. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky One on September 11th, 2007. * Featured 4400: Warren Trask. He has the ability to control computers with his mind even though he is in a coma. * This is the second and final episode of The 4400 directed by Morgan Beggs. He previously directed the season three episode, [[4400: Gone (Part 1)|"Gone (Part 1)". * This is the fourth and final episode of The 4400 written by Frederick Rappaport. He previously wrote "The New World". * This is the thirteenth appearance of Kevin Burkhoff. He previously appeared in "One of Us". He appears next in "Tiny Machines". * Tess Doerner appears in this episode as a voice on a telephone only. Summer Glau is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * This is the second and final appearance of Drew Imroth. He appeared last in "The Marked". * This is the seventh appearance of Cassie Dunleavy. She appeared last in "One of Us". * First appearance of Abigail Hunnicutt. She appears next in "The Great Leap Forward". * This is the eighth appearance of Brady Wingate. He appeared last in "No Exit". He appears next in "The Great Leap Forward". * This is the third and final appearance of Lindsey Hammond. She appeared last in "Gone (Part 2)". * This is the fifth appearance of Joanna. She appeared last in "Daddy's Little Girl". She appears next in "Tiny Machines". * First and only appearance of Warren Trask; dies in this episode. Allusions * Tom Baldwin was first identified as one of "the marked" in the appropriately titled episode, "The Marked". He became possessed by the same entity that once possessed Matthew Ross in "One of Us". Bloopers * ATM machines in the US do not dispense $100 dollar bills. In fact, they only dispense 10, 20 or 50 dollar bills. Quotes * Meghan Doyle: This last few weeks I could tell there was something wrong. He was the same guy but different you know ? . I keep telling myself it's ok it's still Tom. * Diana Skouris: Well I didn't wanna believe it either. He has been my partner , my friend for years. * Meghan Doyle: Talk about sleeping with the enemy. .... * Isabelle Tyler: You know, Kyle used to talk about you all the time. He said you were a decent man, but then you're not Tom Baldwin, are you? * Tom Baldwin: Tom Baldwin... Tom Baldwin was a confused and unhappy man. .... * Isabelle Tyler: The government doctors already told me that promicin will kill me. * Tom Baldwin: We can change that Isabelle, I guarantee you'll live. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2007/Episodes Category:August, 2007/Episodes